


土豆的正确使用方法

by sumiiii0613



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Relationships: 面玲 - Relationship





	土豆的正确使用方法

*面玲

*gene幼儿园

*有微量hyal和损友元素

*别人给的梗

*我的面玲永远都是别人的梗变成的段子

  


  


  


  


三岁的佐野玲於跟着父母搬到了东京，入住了一周左右，一家三口在新家门口准备拍纪念照，只有佐野大爷死都不肯笑，任父母怎么劝也不听。

“玲於，今天是你进入幼儿园的第一天，咱笑一个好不好呀？”

尽管父母已经拿出了自己最大的耐心，想让儿子有那么点仪式感，只可惜小孩的世界非黑即白，不开心就是不开心。

佐野爸爸无奈，只能一把抱起孩子，去开了摄像机的定时拍照按钮，回到了佐野妈妈身边，两个人勾肩搭背很是甜蜜。

“来，cheese——”

“啊！是Mandy！”

闪光灯亮起的那一秒，佐野看到了路过的邻居关口家的小孩，高兴得直接挣脱了爸的温暖怀抱往地上跳。

“玲於，你都没告诉过我你会飞欸。”

关口被顺势邀请到他家来玩，他看着数码相机里刚拍好的家族照，笑得憨厚。

“那可不，你也不看看本大爷是谁。”

佐野也就顺势刮刮自己的小鼻梁，一只手往腰间插，另一只手重重地拍在了关口的肩膀上——虽然因为年龄差产生的身高差原因，他的小臂举得挺吃力，但还是要在对方面前摆出一副自若的神态来。

“你不会太正常了，等我彻底学成了就来教你。”

当然，佐野到最后也没有学成飞行术，不过后来自然是谁也没提起过这茬了。

佐野本来很拒绝幼儿园这种地方，但倒不是因为要和父母分开之类的原因。

“玲於君，怎么还不睡呀？”

佐野把自己手上的枕头抱得更紧了点，翻了个身表示不想再听老师逼逼叨叨自己的睡眠状况。

这可能就是三岁的佐野大爷唯一的弱点——认床。

关口大他两岁，虽然一个是大班一个是小班，不过床位倒是隔得挺近。

正巧佐野翻过身去之后，关口熟睡的脸就在那里。

他二话不说，拖着自己的被子和枕头就挤到了对方的小床上。

关口睡得熟，虽然看起来挺凶但其实是个好人，也没什么起床气，就算是现在被小孩一下子吵醒也不生气，还是笑得温柔。

“怎么了？”

“睡不着，快哄我睡觉。”

“那我唱首摇篮曲给你听吧。”

佐野满意地点了点头，把自己的身子埋进被子里，就露出一个小脑袋，充满期待的眼神盯着身旁的人。

不过几秒之后，佐野就把头也给埋进了被子。

我不该期待土豆开腔能唱出人类的歌声的，佐野玲於如是说。

“别唱了！！！！”

佐野忍了他半分钟，到最后实在忍不住，抓起松软的枕头就往对方脸上砸。

疼倒是不疼，不过这一砸把快把自己唱睡着的关口砸醒了，周围还在熟睡的小孩们也都被佐野的一声怒吼吓醒了。

“呜呜呜呜呜亚岚君，玲於好可怕噢呜呜呜呜呜…”

“隼不要哭啦，我们去吃小点心啦。”

“真的吗！亚岚君最好啦嘻嘻嘻嘻。”

“啧。”

在小情侣路过自己身边的时候，你佐野大爷砸了下嘴，反应一向迟钝的土豆这次也飞快地堵上了小孩的嘴。

“你干嘛？”

佐野转过头去，告诉关口就算他堵得住他不饶人的嘴也堵不住他傲人的白眼。

“你这白眼都是跟哪儿学的？”

“喏。”

佐野朝着数原龙友的方向努努嘴，关口就看到数原正对着门口的小森摆出和刚才佐野一模一样的白眼。

“自家养好的白菜怎么就被这只臭猪拱了。”

关口似乎隐隐约约听到数原说了这么一句，不过他没敢细想下去，因为再深的思考就不是幼儿园小朋友能做到的了。

打死佐野玲於也没想到，他能和小森隼成为朋友。

两个人打成一片的起因是在一次排队取小点心的时候，说好一人一块的小饼干小森拿了两块，站在他后边的佐野眼睛尖，一看就看到了。

于是两个人就打成一片了，当时场面极度混乱，一旁的数原看得浑身冒热血想参与战斗，被中务和片寄两个人同时拦住了。

你问为什么白滨亚岚不去拦他？

因为小森多拿的那块饼干是准备给白滨的，那天好像是白滨的生日。

“你们不要再为了我打架了啦！”

纠结了半天的白滨最终还是跑到两人中间，强行用蛮力把两人分开。

他这么吼了一句之后，小森低下头默默不语，一副碰他一下就会哭得稀里哗啦的样子。

另一边的佐野则是一脸茫然，皱着眉头听白滨讲了事情的来龙去脉，叹了口气。

“兄弟，一开始只以为你是玩玩的，没想到你是真这么喜欢他。”

现在换小森茫然地看着自己肩上莫名多出的一只小肉手，他吸了吸鼻子，还是没忍住，哭得有点大声，周围的小朋友和老师都来安慰他了。

佐野靠他最近，自然就先抱住他，拍了拍他的背。

“别哭了，你得像个男人才能保护那个白滨亚岚啊。”

小森闷闷地嗯了一声，两个人至此也就算成了朋友了。

当然，就算有这样并不深厚的感情基础在，佐野依然不能原谅小森此刻的所作所为。

“你他妈抢我男人？？”

午睡时间开始不久，小森去上厕所，佐野跟在他屁股后边也进了厕所，就站定在他身旁的位置，看着他拉开裤链之后问了这句。

“我这不是今天睡不着么…看你每天抱着土豆睡得可香的样子，今天借我用一天不好么。”

小森说完，快憋死了的他刚打算继续动作，佐野一声怒吼差点吓得他尿不出来。

“不行！！！！！！”

“还有谁允许你叫他土豆了！只有我能叫，听见没！”

佐野拍门而去，留下小森一个人在厕所里抹抹鼻子，抬头四十五度角，好让自己被吓出的眼泪不掉下来。

“嗯？今天不是隼说要和我睡么？”

关口看着佐野怒气冲冲地一屁股坐到自己床上，不解。

“噢，臭男人。”关口觉得佐野的白眼技术又长进了，“那我问你，我和小森隼都在这，你选谁？”

“这有什么选不选的…”

“就是得选！我说了选你敢不选！”

“好好，选你选你。”

“啧。”

佐野钻进被窝里，背对着关口，一个人生闷气。

“这男人真他妈敷衍。”

佐野抬头，寻找声音的来源，是一旁没睡着在聊天的小森和白滨。

“轮得到你们说！！？”

佐野更气了，他血气方刚，撸起睡衣的袖子管就准备跟小森再续孽缘。

“亚岚君呜呜呜呜…”

“玲於。”

关口双臂一伸，一把把出了床的小孩捞了回来，强行按进被窝里。

“赶紧睡吧。”

关口把佐野放下之后自己也顺势躺下，把小孩整个搂进自己怀里。

佐野似乎也是真的累了，睡得香甜，关口还能听到轻微的鼾声。

“啧。”

声音同时从五个床位传来，关口嘴角一扬，得意一笑，闭上了眼。


End file.
